Claire Bible
This "book" was, unsurprisingly, pulled into the Cleft from another dimension. It has the appearance of a massive tome with a jeweled sphere inset in the cover, and two thick bands of steel sealing it closed. However, it need not be opened to share its wealth of knowledge. The holder asks their question, and the voice of the Bible will answer through them. It is highly unusual in that it seems to have recorded all possible knowledge from its dimension and is beginning to learn about the Cleft as well. It appears to be closely connected to the Immortals, and has the ability to draw on their power; that is, of course, if they allow it. It does, in fact, belong to Sylvere. Spells in the Claire Bible (so far) * Diem Wing - Projects a horizontal blast of force or wind. * Fehlzareid - A beam of light, similar to Lucent Beam. It spirals around, however, making it very difficult to dodge. * Bephis Bring - A circular area around the caster is blasted downwards through the floor. Handy for escaping or accessing underground tunnels. * Sonido - Allows the caster to travel faster than the speed of sound, but marginally so. Upon stopping, a sonic boom is created and shatters the immediate area in front of the caster. If the caster collides into something while using sonido then they too will suffer the damage, even more so. * Cienega - Drawing on the death and blood spilled within a circle of influence, this invocation transforms this loss into a gain and heals the caster and those within the circle for an equal amount. It cannot bring the dead back to life. * Ultima Flare - ?!?! Deity Spells The Claire Bible revealed these spells. They are useable by anyone with enough magical talent, although Priests and other devout followers will find their effects much more extreme. Casting is subject to immortal response, however; if the deity you are calling on is displeased or just damn well feels like it, your spell can be completely denied, or fly out of control. * Ageatis Elm - Drawing on the power of Ageatii, unnatural vegetation withers away, and the earth of the general area softens into a mucky swamp. Great earth below us, buckle and sink! * Rune Molta - Drawing on the power of Rune, this is Heat Metal in hyperdrive, not only heating it but completely liquefying it. * Valia Lash - Drawing on the power of Versalia, a whip composed of a streak of dark energy is conjured in the caster's hand... if you're lucky. * Benas Goto - Drawing on the power of Benamas, this spell seems to summon... a can of salmon? * Tenor Haut - Drawing on the power of Tenor, a dome of light explodes outward from the caster. The lighter the area already is, the weaker this spell's effects. * Arctic Bras - Drawing on the power of Arctic, this creates a spinning tunnel of hurricane wind, outward from the caster's palms. It is powerful, but concentrated - if the caster chooses to miss on purpose, the resulting winds can rip light objects from unsuspecting hands, blow birds away, etc. Stormy Queen with the frozen heart, grant me the power of your windy rage! * Jango Vrow - Drawing on the power of Jango, the shadow of the caster immediately flies along the ground to unleash an attack on their target. If the victim can stay off the ground, they are safe, but since the shadow is "alive" it cannot be dispelled in the usual fashion. * Syl Douga - Drawing on the power of Sylvere, the immediate area is affected by a version of time magic, restoring it to the way it was hours or even days before. He who knows all things, let time that has passed be remembered again! * Shadow Zid - Drawing on the power of Ziddar, an explosion of incorporeal knives scatter and stick into the ground, paralyzing those whose shadows are pinned. * Avante Brymer - Drawing on the power of Avenant, the caster of this spell summons musical notes of bright energy to float whimsically through the air. All illusions and summoned shadows, including Jango Vrow, are immediately dispelled. Hidden and invisible creatures will be revealed, and none of these effects can be reestablished for the duration. A song also plays on the wind upon the casting of this spell, and is always unique, dependant upon the current emotion of the caster. If for some reason the song cannot be heard, the effect can be avoided. (A deaf invisible wizard will stay invisible) Category:Artifacts